


A Vow

by SnowLili



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, That lovely boy Mashima drew is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLili/pseuds/SnowLili
Summary: [One-Shot] When his son was adamant at being recognised by his own power, Laxus looked back on his own journey of love, trust and respect. — Written for Miraxus Week 2021.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyer & Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 13





	A Vow

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from the Miraxus son sketch by Mashima, and I thought given the fact that Laxus needed the lacrima when he was a baby, I thought he probably would have some nostalgic feeling to watch his son grow up without it. And he would probably be worried every time Mira got pregnant. Anyway, I was aiming a flashback style storytelling, not sure if I delivered but oh well. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_"We struggle to fight but we never know that the only side that wins is the one with great love in it.” — Morrie Schwartz_

* * *

"Would you like to spar?"

He had Mirajane's eyes—thin brows, sloe almond shaped eyes with irises glowing the softest blue. But they were guarded, hardened by what Laxus wasn't able to articulate given the young age of the boy. Every muscle in his face was tensed, giving off chilling vibe that reminded Laxus more of himself than he did Mirajane.

His son was a loose replica of Mirajane, with a disturbing copy of his personality. And Laxus couldn't exactly say he was proud. He wasn't even proud of himself. He was arrogant, condescending, opinionated. Granted, he probably grown into such imbecile from the dire thirst of being recognised, but he certainly didn't want his son to emulate his footsteps.

When Lazar was born, he was ecstatic that the boy had taken so much of Mirajane's features. He had hoped that his son would have the health, gentleness and the kindness of his mother too. But as time passed by, Laxus noticed how the boy was more him than her. Laxus couldn't help but worry.

And right now, standing in the middle of the training ground with steely look in his eyes that never seemed to subside, Laxus wondered why he had accepted his son's offer for a spar.

"Lazar," Laxus called out to him, his fury jacket flapping wildly in the wind. "Why are you so obsessed about this? You've been demanding this spar for months."

The boy was silent for a while, eyes piercing into his father's in discernible determination. "I want you to recognise me."

Laxus almost swore at the familiarity of the excuse. Of course, what else would a Dreyar wanted other than recognition. "You're my son," he said instead. "What is there to recognise?"

"My strength," Lazar's answer came almost too immediate and unwavering. "For you to recognise I'm adult enough to be a certified mage of Fairy Tail."

"You're ten," Laxus argued.

"Uncle Natsu told me you were a Fairy Tail member at the age of seven," Lazar countered.

Fuckin' Natsu.

"Power is not the only important thing in battle, Lazar," Laxus remarked, one hand fisted loosely by his side.

This brought way too much memories than he would like to admit.

* * *

It was easy to go rampant and just kill Tempesta. He had won the fight by strength; but not the war. Laxus realised then how important the strength of bond between them. He couldn't save them—not Yajima, not the Raijinshuu, not the townspeople either. He couldn't. Not alone, at least.

But he wasn't alone.

Mustering the remaining strength he had, he inhaled as much particles as he could—he had a pair of dragon lungs, he could take in more than what he believed. Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen were panicking, and they were worried. Of course they would. Just like how he was worried of them too. But that was exactly why he had to do this. He wouldn't die; not yet.

Because he wasn't alone.

"Take everyone home. That's your job," was his last words—or so he thought.

Because he wasn't alone.

His consciousness faded on and off then, but he remembered the sight of Porlyusica working something on him, and Mirajane's eyes looking so miserable. He hated the fact that he caused her such expression. But forget about any response, he couldn't even grunt. How pathetic.

"Laxus," her voice was soft knocking on his eardrums. "I heard from Freed that you did a lot for your friends. I won't forget your courage."

It was so difficult to breathe. Laxus wondered how he could be alive when it hurt this much. Somehow Freed managed to save them—all of them. Laxus couldn't help the beaming pride inside him at what his friends were able to do.

He felt Mirajane's forehead pressed softly against his, her breath ghosting his cheek in what Laxus guessed was her sob. "I wish I could absorb your poison and lift your burden."

He didn't want her to cry. He had done his fair share of twisted shenanigans to wipe out that angelic smile off her face. He didn't want to do it again. He bit his last piece of resolve he had left then, holding on to the last thread of hope to stay alive.

Power was not the only important thing in battle.

* * *

Laxus respected people of power. Which was why he held Erza and Mirajane on a certain standard to that regard. They made it in such early age—earlier than him. And it disgusted him that Mirajane had simply abandoned that over some filial bond. She was more than just a manager. She was more than just a woman behind the bar. So why would she act like one?

It was almost like his hobby to constantly anger her, just to push her beyond her limit in hopes that she would turn into the demon he once knew. The demon who once was the pride of Fairy Tail. Not the slutty model in front of Sorcerer Weekly people had been gushing over. Of course, he succeeded a few times. But she never did return to being the demon. Not until the Battle of Fairy Tail in which she only emphasised her trust and respect in the family she had among them.

Laxus pondered on this for so long while he was exiled. Why would Mirajane be satisfied to just be a cover girl when she could have been more? Why would his grandfather prioritised Fairy Tail more than his own son—Laxus's own father, and even he himself? He didn't get it.

Until he felt the connection he had with them—with Fairy Tail. They were miles away, no doubt. But he just knew then he needed to save them. He didn't arrive in time for his grandfather. But he arrived just enough to do some damage control. It was annoying, really. To think that Purehito had forsaken the guild in such a humiliating way, and the fact that he himself might have followed along that footsteps.

What would have happened if he did become the master during the Battle of Fairy Tail? Would he turn to be like Purehito and his father? Would he walk the path of abysmal darkness—into the spiral of doom?

And to think that he respected his father and Purehito for the power they possessed, Laxus wondered how shallow his respect ran for power. Because that very moment in Tenrou Island, Laxus realised Purehito was still powerful—powerful enough to render him helpless. But as he staggered down the ground, Laxus realised no amount of power Purehito could hold that would bring his respect back. Not the way Purehito was right then.

He gave his whole magic to Natsu, something he never thought he would do had this happened a few months ago. And Natsu seemed surprised by it too.

"I'm so much weaker than you," he could hear Natsu's frustration in his voice.

But Laxus had finally understood—it wasn't about power. It wasn't strength that called upon respect. It was the bond. The bond where Mirajane was willing to treasure more than her own life, her own reputation even. And Laxus noticed then that he never respected Mirajane more than he ever did now.

"It's not about strong or weak. Someone with the guild's brand needs to handle this the right way. Take the pain that was caused to your guild and return it a hundred fold."

Because he was no longer a Fairy Tail. He was just someone somehow connected to Makarov. He was void of such respect held by those who shared the bond. He realised then as he was stripped away from the very privilege he despised, he wished so badly he was part of the bond he severed. He vowed to return, not because of the status or the brand. He wanted to return because he vowed to protect them—every single one of them. Not because they were strong, but because he respected them enough to want to.

Power was not the only important thing in battle.

* * *

The baby was born with thick blonde hair, weak cries filling the room as if it was a plea for help. Makarov was already in love with this baby. His eyes were so pure, so unadulterated that Makarov wished the boy would grow up to be better than him. It pained him when he had to decide for the surgery, but Makarov knew that he wasn't ready to lose the boy. If a surgery was what it took to save him, then so be it. And Makarov trusted Porlyusica enough to leave Laxus in her hands.

"He's still so weak," Makarov commented, and Porlyusica huffed harshly at the corner of the room.

"You're going to be weak as well if you just had a surgery," she quipped. Makarov didn't answer. She was always on edge, there wasn't any use of feeling offended by that.

But just a few minutes later, Ivan barged into the room, the door slammed open and he strode in with wild eyes. There was something Makarov couldn't quite put his finger on at the fire in Ivan's gaze. But the man was his son, Laxus's father. Makarov wanted to believe there was some good in him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to plant a lacrima in my son?" Ivan seethed.

Makarov's brows came together in a small frown. "Ivan, he's your son."

"He's dying!" Ivan roared in exasperation.

"Which is why he needed that lacrima!"

"What kind of lacrima is that?"

"Why does that matter?" Makarov's eyes squinted in suspicion.

"You recognise a baby over me? You never trusted me with something as important as a lacrima!"

"Ivan, he's your son!"

Ivan hated the fact that Makarov trusted something as important as lacrima to a small baby. It didn't matter who that was, but Makarov never once trusted him with any trivial matter. It was stupid, but he was envious of his own son.

But Laxus was naive. He rebelled when Ivan was excommunicated. He even believed that Ivan didn't mean to hurt Fairy Tail after all the seven years they lost in Tenrou Island.

"Gramps probably believed in you somewhere in the depth of his heart. Because you're father and son," Laxus said during the Grand Magic Game.

Ivan would have laughed if his anger didn't override his hilarity. But he learned soon enough the lacrima Makarov planted in Laxus wasn't just a meagre lacrima. As Laxus wiped out his entire guild, Ivan tried to appeal to the familial love in Laxus.

It worked. Just not in Ivan's favour. "My family is Fairy Tail. I will crush my family's enemies."

It didn't matter how strong the lacrima was in entirety. The user had to be talented enough to fully utilise its power. Or perhaps it wasn't talent. Perhaps it was his determination to protect his family. Either way Laxus lived through the love Makarov had on him. Laxus did more than just lived. He excelled. Perhaps it wasn't just love; perhaps it was woven with trust between the grandfather and grandson as well.

Power was not the only important thing in battle.

* * *

"If power was not the only important thing in battle, then what is?" Lazar's soft blue eyes reflected back on him, so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. And Laxus would be damned if his little boy would have to endure all the hardships he had just to realise they were running around the same place for their whole lives.

"I was probably the weakest among the Fairy Tail mages," Laxus finally said. It was something he never mentioned before, so he wasn't surprised that Lazar seemed to be thrown off balance at that revelation. "I was so weak, in fact, I almost died when I was a baby. When you were born, I was worried you would inherit that from me. I was so happy that you were healthy, Lazar. You were so small but you were already so much more powerful than I was. I struggled to live," he continued. "And it wasn't power that kept me alive."

Laxus knew then, it wasn't the lacrima.

"It was the love, respect and trust that kept me alive up until today."

It was because of that love that Makarov tried hard to implant that lacrima in him. It was because of that respect that Mirajane never gave up on him. It was because of that trust that Fairy Tail kept supporting him through the battle with Alvarez.

It had nothing to do with power.

"But—" Lazar's voice shook ever so slightly, Laxus might have missed it had he not paid enough attention to his son. "You're strong."

"I am," the corner of his lips curved into a soft smile. "Because I want to protect you, Lazar. You, your mom, and the rest of our guild. It's not the power that I seek. It's the safety of those I love."

Lazar was quiet for a while. And Laxus contemplated that perhaps, it was time to start having the talk with his son. The talk about what life actually was, and what their bonds actually entailed. Perhaps it was time to give Lazar that Fairy Tail brand, and let him understand that sometimes, they struggled to fight, but they never knew that the only side that would win was the one with great love in it.

Laxus was proud of his son. He was born strong and healthy, he was born with love not only between him and Mirajane, but the entire guild as well. He already had that trust and respect from those around. Laxus was confident Lazar could reach higher than him—save the time-consuming life lesson he only learned after 20 years of his life.  
  
Laxus was proud of his son even when he reminded Laxus of himself.

"Laxus, Lazar!" Mirajane's voice sounded from afar, and they both turned to the lady who waddled slightly towards them, one hand cradling below her round pregnant belly.

"Mira, you shouldn't be moving around!" Laxus was by her side in an instant, worry etched all over his face.

But Mirajane's trademark smile never slipped. "Oh I'm fine. I'm just pregnant, not disabled. And your lunch is ready, let's eat together."

Laxus was still whispering arguments to his wife, still worried because she would literally give birth any time from now. It didn't matter if the woman was a demon, his baby was still just a baby. And he still had that worry that his own child might be as weak as he was. He vowed to protect his family and Fairy Tail, he would die protecting that vow he made in the name of the bond between them.

Mirajane planted a soft kiss on his jaw, as if she knew exactly what troubled him. "I'm fine, Laxus. Our baby is fine too. Lazar is fine too. We're strong, because we have each other. All of us."

Lazar stood in contemplation, of things like bonds and courage. How could someone who almost died during infancy be one of the strongest mage in Magnolia? It wasn't power that his father sought. It was the safety of those he loved—Lazar included. He, too, wanted the same. His father, his mother, his future guild, and his unborn sibling. Laxus and Mirajane noticed then the glimmer in Lazar's eyes flickered in a much more familiar gleam—of determination, of tenacity, of bravery.

And, yes, Laxus couldn't be more proud of his son.

"So—" a proud smirk adorned his face. "Would you like to spar?"


End file.
